Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an evaporative cooling device and more particularly to an improved evaporative cooling system incorporating a unique funnel induction system, designed to draw fresh air into and through the newly designed water retention permeable pads and through an air filter system drawn directly into the blower housing, bypassing any heat or contaminants collected in the evaporative cooler cabinets dead space, thereby providing cooler, hygienic air into the area to be serviced. Those familiar in the present art can, and will, appreciate the improved design of the present invention which includes, but is not limited to the following synopsis. The present invention being funnel inductors wherein by their unique design the evaporative cooler's motor and other components are removed and separated from the evaporative humidity produced during times of operation; attention is also drawn to the improved, separated, independent water containment compartment, water pump and water filtering system, therein eliminating rust and corrosion to the sump pan; in addition the new and improved swing-out motor mount bracket, provides for easier access during maintenance, repair or motor replacement; further attention is drawn to the improved design of the permeable cooling pads, wherein new technology has been incorporated providing for a substantial increase in water retention, and at the same time incorporating an improved air filter system, therein reducing greatly most airborne contaminants, thereby producing cooler, hygienic air into the space to be serviced; in addition, attention is now returned to the present invention, the funnel inductors by their new and unique design and incorporation into the fabrication of the improved evaporative cooling cabinet, substantially increasing the structural strength, thereby increasing the life and durability of the present invention; and improved evaporative cooler.